Such work unit chains are used primarily in large offices and in schoolrooms, where it is important to arrange as many work places and training places, for typewriters or bookkeeping machines, as possible in the existing available space.
In the present design of these work unit chains, the table band has usually been manufactured separately and assembled, as a whole, in correspondence to the available length, after which the individual typewriter or bookkeeping machine tables have been arranged to extend to the left or to the right from the table band at selected intervals and, if necessary, secured either on the floor of the respective room or to the table band. Known workpiece units have the disadvantage that they are specifically planned for a certain room, and do not permit any variations in the layout. In addition, these work unit chains are expensive, since they are practically always custom made and, since they are designed for a certain room, must be redesigned for each new location.